Total Haiku!
by pinkluver93
Summary: This is just a series of haikus explaining our hated and loved TDI characters, places, animals, and non-living objects! Hope you like it because its my first story ever!
1. Chris

Total Haikus!

I'm gonna make a haiku of some of our beloved TDI characters! Let's first start off with Chris:

Those great shiny teeth.

I've never seen such beauty.

Also, his hair rocks!

Hoped you like it! It probably sucked because its my first story, but R&R!


	2. Beth

Okay, lets get another haiku on the road! Now we'll do Beth!

She knows who she is

Nobody steps on this girl

She has confidence!

Next is Heather, who we LOVE sooooo much!


	3. Heather

Here's a haiku to the BEST CHARACTER EVER(sarcasm)!!

crickets

Anyway, here we go!

She's got strategies,

She's a two-face backstabber,

Good antagonist.

Next up is our REAL favorite, Owen! Make sure you R&R and say what other characters you REALLY want me to do.


	4. Owen

Hey guys! I'm back! BTW, I was typing fast so I wasn't paying attention where I wrote protagonist instead of antagonist for Heather. I meant to say antagonist but I'll see if I can change that big mistake lol. As in the words of Owen: hits head "Stupid!" Speaking of Owen, time for his haiku:

Fat and lovable,

You can't hate this guy, can you?

No care in the world.

Well, Owen's done! Tell me in your review who you'd like me to haiku and I'll do it easily! Any character, even DJ's bunny or the interns Chris mentions all the time. R&R

P.S. Whoever said Heather was my fav. character is WRONG(I hate her too). Chris is my fav!


	5. Seagull

Okay. Now I'm gonna do one for the seagull with rings around it's neck. He deserves appreciation too because of what he goes through, so here we go:

Poor little seagull,

He's always getting tortured,

He just wants to swim.

Like I said, you can tell me who or whatever you want haikued. Not just characters, it can be about the settings in TDI as well. Hope you're liking the haikus! :D :D


	6. Katie

Alritey! I'm gonna do Katie's haiku now, followed by Sadie because I don't want to seperate them! Enjoy!

Typical sweet girl,

She loves her best friend Sadie,

She thinks with her heart.

Next is Sadie, the other sweet girl.


	7. Sadie

Here's Katie's twin, Sadie! This is her haiku:

Chubby but real sweet,

She's known Katie forever,

They wear the same clothes.

Ok, those girls are done. I'm not sure who or what I should haiku next because you guys have been giving me so many ideas! But that's good, of course! Make sure to share your ideas if you haven't yet! Thankies! :D


	8. Cockroach

Okay, I'm gonna make a haiku for the little cockroach that lost its life in the 1st episode. Enjoy:

He was a cockroach,

He was taken as a threat,

Duncan smashed him good.

tears POOR COCKROACH!! Lol anyway, I hope you enjoyed the requested cockroach haiku! More to come soon! :D


	9. Stunt Guy

Hey I'm back! I'm now going to do a haiku on that stunt guy from "Who Can You Trust?" Here it is:

This guy appears once,

He did a flip in the air,

Chris gets the credit.

Next haiku will be here soon!


	10. Bridgette

Ok I'm back. Now I'm gonna focus on main characters. Then later, I'll do TDI couple haikus! YAY! Not just common ones, I'll do some that will blow your mind! Anyway, here's Bridgette's haiku:

Surfing is her thing,

She doesn't like to eat meat,

Eva hates her lots.

Next is Izzy. Be prepared and take cover!! :D


	11. Izzy

I just came up with a great idea for Izzy, so here's her haiku:

Crazy like jelly,

She's licensed to be insane,

Owen likes this girl.

Hope you enjoyed this one! There's more to come, but I'll also be writing my other TDI fanfic, so please be patient. :D


	12. LeShawna

Okay, now I'm gonna do one for LeShawna. Enjoy:

She's got attitude,

She doesn't care if she's big,

She would fight to win.

Next I'll do Gwen. Stay tuned!! :D


	13. Gwen

Okay, 12 down and countless more to go! Here's our favorite protagonist, Gwen:

She looks very shy,

But she'll stand up to anyone,

She won't be crushed on.

Next I'll do Geoff, and then I'll do Courtney. Much more to come!


	14. Geoff

Hey dudes and dudettes! Like I promised, I'm gonna do Geoff's haiku. Enjoy:

He likes to party,

He's got a cool attitude,

Every day and night.

Next is Courtney's haiku, and then I'll do more. :D


	15. Courtney

Wow, already my 15th haiku! Writing these haikus is easier done than said lol. But here's Courtney:

A Straight-A student,

She's known to overachieve,

But she can be bad.

Next, I'll do Duncan, so stay right there! :D :D


	16. Duncan

Okay, all the way from Juvi, heeeeere's Duncan!

He's known to be bad,

He could get paid to do it,

He is also nice.

Next I'm gonna do DJ, so I'll be back!


	17. DJ

Now here's our lovable teddy bear, DJ:

His heart's made of sweet,

His body is made of steel,

No one could hate him.

There's DJ's haiku, more to come soon! :D


	18. Cody

Okay, I'm ready to do another haiku! This one is for cool-guy Cody:

He tries to be cool,

That plan always backs down quick,

He also likes Gwen.

Next I'm gonna do the cooler guy, Trent, later!! :D


	19. Trent

Here's our favorite cool guy, Trent:

He plays the guitar,

What girl wouldn't want this guy,

Like a fantasy...

More to come soon and make sure you tell me who you want me to haiku, guys! If you like my writing, check out my other TDI story, "A New Kind of Evil" it's still a work in-progress and it's awesome! :D :D


	20. Chef

Now I'm gonna do Chef's haiku. Enjoy:

His food really sucks,

No appreciation though,

He's been in a war.

More to come soon, peoples and peoplettes! R&R! :DDD


	21. Harold

Okay, I'm back! Cartoonfire, thank you soo much for all the nice reviews! I'm glad you like the haikus as much as I like writing them lol! So now I'm gonna do Harold's haiku. Enjoy:

A typical geek,

Everyone finds him so weird,

His beatboxing rocks!

Next I'm gonna do Ezekial, then Noah. I'll be back! :D


	22. Bear

I'm back with yet another award-winning haiku!!(lol i wish) I just thought of a great haiku for the bear in TDI! Enjoy:

Who's he think he is,

Torturing all the campers,

He's still a cute bear.

More haikus coming soon!


	23. Ezekial

Now I'm gonna do a haiku about Ezekial, and then I'll do Noah. Thanks again to cartoonfire, tdiluvr, and the rest that reviewed my haikus! No thanks to flamerising though, he sucks! ahem Anyway, on with the haiku:

He's a sexist jerk,

His parents were weird people,

Keeping him from all.

Next is Noah, like I promised! :D


	24. Noah

Yay! My 2nd haiku today! Now it's know-it-all Noah's turn. Enjoy:

What a lazy boy,

Your team needs your help to win,

You're just sitting there.

Okay, next I'm gonna do Eva. Later!


	25. Eva

Now it's time for the feared, dreaded Eva! Enjoy her haiku:

She's tough as hangnails,

She's angry but athletic,

She hasn't smiled once.

More haikus coming soon! :)


	26. Lindsay

Okay, I'm back with another haiku! Right now I'm gonna do Lindsay, so enjoy:

Typical dumb blonde,

Her brain is like a balloon,

Too light for knowlege.

Next I'll do her boyfriend Tyler's haiku. Later!


	27. Tyler

Now here's the sorta-athletic Tyler and his haiku:

Wannabe sports star,

His sports skills aren't that good,

Chickens are his fear.

More haikus coming soon! :)


	28. Justin

Now I'm gonna do the last camper, Justin. Enjoy:

Yummy eye candy,

Even sharks couldn't eat him,

He's one of a kind.

More coming soon, I think. :D


	29. Interns

Hey guys! I'm back! You didn't think I was done with the haikus, did you? I don't do haikus on just the campers, Chris, and Chef, I do them for EVERYONE and EVERYTHING that we've seen on TDI. Right now, I'm gonna do a haiku on the interns that Chris always mentions. Please enjoy:

Man those poor interns,

They have to test everything,

Sometimes death happens.

If I think of anything else, I'll put more, but if you guys have any more suggestions on haikus, I'd love to hear them! Later! :D


	30. Psyco Killer

YAY!! Finally, it's my 30th chapter of my 1st story ever! This is my most sucessful story so far, but right now I'm gonna get to my next but definately far from last haiku, the actual Psyco Killer from "Hook, Line, and Screamer":

Recently prisoned,

He visited the island,

Even Gwen got scared.

Okay, next I'm gonna do Bunny. Also, I'm planning on writing new stories very soon and updating my fics in progress. If you guys have some TDI fanfic ideas and you want me to give a try at them, feel free to PM me or put it in your review. Thanks a bazillion guys and thanks for everyone who's reviewed this story!!


	31. Bunny

Hey guys! Sorry I'm late on updating lol! But I promised you all Bunny's haiku, so here it is:

Just a cute bunny,

DJ found him in the woods,

Geoff got him eaten.

Next I'm gonna do the unforgettable, bad tasting camp food. Hope you all are ready! :D


	32. Camp Food

Okay, now it's time for a haiku on the camp food. Enjoy:

Sick as a bad egg,

This food can kill a robot,

But it's all they have.

Next, I'll do the cute squirells we see all the time.


	33. Squirrels

Now I'm doing the squirels we all love! Enjoy:

So adorable,

At camp squirels are seen around,

But they also bite.

I'll update more when I can! Later!


	34. Marshmallows

Guess who's back! YAY! I've got 2 more haikus for all of my beloved readers! This one's gonna be about the tasty marshmallows!

Not only tasty,

These marshmallows keep you safe,

From getting kicked off.

Hope you liked the 34th haiku! The next one will be about the communal washrooms, or the bathrooms, restrooms, potties, outhouses or whatever you like to call them! :D :D


	35. Bathrooms

Okay, here's the haiku about the camp bathrooms! Hold your noses! :D :D :D

Gotta go you gotta go,

These bathrooms smell AND look bad,

Either go or hold.

I will be back with more soon! :D :D


	36. Harold's Underwear

Hey everyone! I figured out another idea for a haiku: Harold's underwear. I got the idea from Anonymously Kay, so thank her for the idea. Enjoy:

Mom's name sewn to it,  
Dipped in hot sauce by boys,  
Stuck to a nerd butt.

I know it's not so good, but it's been a while since I've written these and I apologize! :D :D 


	37. Sharks

This haiku is from logicaltiger, it's about the TDI sharks. As always, enjoy:

They haunt the camp lake,  
Justin blinds them from beauty,  
They'll eat anything.

Hope you liked this one! :D :D 


	38. Boat of Losers

In this haiku, it's all about the infamous "Boat of Losers". Enjoy:

When you're voted off,  
This boat takes you to your fate,  
Driven by Hatchet.

The next one will be about "Playa De Losers". :D :D :D :D 


	39. Playa De Losers

Here's a haiku about the "Playa De Losers", where campers go when they're voted off. Enjoy:

Way better than camp,  
The typical paradise,  
You won't wanna leave.

The next one will be about the Confession Cam. Sty tuned! :D :D :D :D 


	40. Confession Cam

Hi, again! This one will be about the "Confession Cam". Enjoy:

Held in the bathroom,  
Emotions are let out here,  
It's like self-therapy.

If you have any ideas, please tell me in a review because I'm dry of ideas! You reviewers are the ones keeping this story alive! Hope to put more up soon! :D 


End file.
